The Light Of Change
by laFia
Summary: Once again to save them, and this time there will be no regrets. This time, he will not die. This time... everything will be different. Let the journey starts over for a happier future. Time-travel. Asch/Fem!Luke with a twist.
1. CH 00: The End of a Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Regretfully I have to inform you that Tales of the Abyss does not belong to me.

I have been a fan of TOA for years and having an on-off relationship with it just as long. But this is the first time I managed to gather my courage to actually write a fanfic. Oh well.

The main pairing of this story will be **Asch x Fem!Luke** _with a twist_. This is non-negotiable and will not change.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (for now), and possible OOC-ness.

Many thanks to **IHaveNoIdea8 **for beta-ing this chapter.

* * *

_Finally..._

_It's over._

A midst the glittering memory particles, a young boy with vermilion hair stood. In his arms lay his other half. His original.

_Asch..._

"I kept my promise... I defeated Master Van, released Lorelei. So why—"

_Why didn't you keep yours?_

**_"Promise me! You will definitely survive!"_**

Drip.

Drip.

The tears he had been holding finally flowed down to his cheeks and fell on Asch's cold ones. He could feel his body started to tremble as he desperately held back his sobs.

"You... liar..."

_Asch._

_Asch._

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

_It should be me instead._

**[Light of the Sacred Flame...]**

A warm light caressed his wet cheeks, and he raised his head to face a floating flame in front of him.

"—Lorelei...? You are still here... why? Aren't you are supposed to be in Fon Belt now...?"

**[Fragment of my soul... do you wish to save your other half?]**

_Eh...?_

**[Do you wish to save the Ashes of the Sacred Flame?]**

_Did he just—_

"Can you...can you save him? For real?!"

**[To bring back the dead... that would be impossible.]**

He gritted his teeth in order to stomp down his frustration and urge to scream at the sentience for giving him false hope.

**[But. To send you back to the past... that is not out of my power.]**

_... Wha—_

_Past?_

There was a pregnant pause as he felt the gears in his head turn wildly; his thoughts were jumbled trying to interpret Lorelei's words. Finally after a few minutes that felt stretched into years, he swallowed thickly and opened his mouth.

"What...exactly are you implying here, Lorelei...?"

**[Are you willing to release me once more? To go through all these journeys once again?]**

_Once again..._

Akzeriuth.

Sheridan.

Rem Tower.

Asch.

**_Asch._**

He looked down to his arms to see a lifeless body and his eyes narrowed down into a determined gaze.

"Send me. Send me back."

_If it means I can save them..._

_If it means I can save _him_._

_I would do it._

**[You have to be prepared though, there are certain things that have to stay the same.]**

"Huh? What do you—"

The memory particles started glowing and the light slowly engulfed him, starting from his legs.

**[Be the light that will change this world, fragment of my soul... and this time—]**

And then he knew nothing.

**[—please be happy...]**


	2. CH 01: Of Angel and Monster

**ND1999 Rem Decan, Sylphday 37th**

"Congratulations, Your Majesty, you have a healthy baby girl!"

Queen Ameldha of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear only gave a tired, yet satisfied smile. She might look a bit pale and her hair in disarray, but there was a motherly glow floating on her face as she listened to the sweet cries of her newborn baby.

"Give her to me, I have to see her."

The midwife obeyed after she wiped the blood off the baby with a warm towel. She gently placed the newborn in the mother's waiting arms. The Queen gazed down on her daughter for the first time and felt her breath stop for a moment.

"... She is beautiful..."

Glassy eyes filled with tears of happiness as she lovingly traced the new Princess' features. Hair with the color of sunset, small nose, pink lips and rosy colored skin. Her eyes were still hidden under the eyelids, but surely they were just as beautiful as the rest of her.

_An angel..._

_My angel._

"You will grow up to be an angel, won't you? So gorgeous that your father has to mobilize the entire army just to bat away the guys from you," Ameldha giggled lightly at her own mental image, "My baby will be the prettiest baby ever."

With a gentle kiss on the Princess' forehead and a beaming smile, the Queen looked up and said, "Please inform His Majesty at once, I'm sure he is eager to meet his child."

"As you wish."

* * *

King Ingobert VI of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear had to remind himself not to run down the hall. He had to keep his steps steady as he walked to the nursery. Running in the hall was not how a dignified King behaved, he had to maintain a calm facade no matter how impatient he was to see his family.

Behind him were a pair of guards and a Scorer of his own choosing to read his promised daughter's birth Score. After all it was a worldwide tradition to read a birth Score in front of the parents as a guidepost for the child's future.

When he finally reached the nursery, he instructed the guards to stay outside and beckoned the Scorer to come with him. The door opened to reveal a smiling midwife and a somewhat nervous nanny.

"Congratulations Your Majesty, you have a little angel."

The King could feel his lips twitch upward at midwife's word as he nodded when the midwife excused herself.

_An angel? As expected from the Princess of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear._

His eyes fell on the nanny and the said woman instantly straightened her posture before she curtsied and scampered off to give the new family their privacy. Ingobert noted the strange behavior but decided to wave it off for now since he had a more pressing matter to deal with, such as greeting his wife and daughter.

As the door closed behind them, the Scorer bowed to the Royal Family and began to introduce himself, "Greetings Your Majesties, my name is Elison and it is a great honor to be given the chance to read a birth Score for Princess Natalia."

"Likewise, Sir Elison. We are hoping to hear a bright future for our daughter," answered the Queen kindly while she adjusted her hold on the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Tell me the future of Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear," ordered Ingobert, which the Scorer answered with an "As you ordered, Your Majesty."

The small stone in the Scorer's palm began to glow as he used the seventh fonons to read it.

But then the Royal Family was alarmed when suddenly the Scorer's body language started to change.

Both the King and Queen shared a worried look, and Queen Ameldha drew her daughter closer to her bosom as if to protect her.

The Scorer's face paled and he broke into a cold sweat. His body trembled and his grip of the stone tightened. He raised his gaze full of fear to the slumbering Princess in her mother's cradle and opened his mouth to shout the last word the Royal Couple ever expected.

**_"MONSTER!"_**

* * *

**AN:** And with this I admit that descriptive writing is not my strong point. And with this I admit that cliffhanger is not my strong point. I still want to use them tho... Oh well. *shrugs*

Many thanks to **IHaveNoIdea8 **for beta-ing this chapter.


	3. CH 02: Defying Fate

Ingobert VI, King of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, was on his wits' end.

It had been three days since his daughter's birth. Three days since the birth Score incident.

Elison, the Scorer he chose, started screaming about monsters and abominations after reading Natalia's Score. It was fortunate that the guards he posted outside heard all the screaming and managed to arrest the mad Scorer before he was able to do anything drastic.

And yet that was far from the worst of what happened. Somehow all the other five Scorers he called, reacted in the same way as the first one. Two of them even had the gall to try killing his daughter! He already made sure to execute all of them, but still the words they spewed kept ringing in his ears.

_"Monster!"_

_"Die, abomination!"_

_"That existence is a sin to the Score itself!"_

_"It doesn't deserve to live!"_

_"Kill it!"_

And now all Ingobert could do was to clench his hands in the middle of the nursery. He clenched them so tight he could feel his nails digging on his palms.

_How dare they..._

_How dare they?!_

He tried to reign over his anger, the last thing his wife needed now was to deal with his temper. His Queen had gone quiet after begging him to stop calling another Scorer. As much as he wanted to grant Ameldha's wish, he also wanted an answer.

_Why?_

_Why did they react so badly to Natalia?_

_Why did they hate her so? A soft knock on the door cut the train of his thoughts._

"Your Majesties."

It was the nanny's voice.

"Leave us."

He was in no mood to face anyone aside from his family.

"... I have something to tell you, Your Majesties. And it is urgent."

Before he managed to give a reply, the nanny hastily added, "I might have the answer you seek."

"... Come in."

The door opened silently as the middle-aged woman let herself in before closing it just as quietly. When she finally stood in front of the Royal Family, her whole posture screamed nervousness and maybe even fear. Silence enveloped all the occupants in the room before the Queen herself decide to break it.

"Helena, you said you have the answer."

The older woman of the two, named Helena, meekly nodded and said, "... Six days ago, my daughter Sylvia gave birth to a daughter."

"And what would that have to do with my daughter's Score?!"

The King couldn't stop glaring at the woman in front of him. This was not the answer he expected.

The nanny, Helena, recoiled under the harsh look from the King, "... I-I... I am... trying to get into that part, Your Majesty..."

Ameldha reached to her husband's hand to calm him down, "Just let her tell her share first, dear. Maybe then we can find a light in this situation."

Ingobert only grunted as an answer, but his wife took it as yes. So the Queen gave a nod to the nanny as a signal for her to continue.

The older woman swallowed, "Six days ago my granddaughter, Meryl, was born. At that time my daughter passed out due to childbirth and her husband was out on his mercenary's job. So it left me to hear Meryl's birth Score, and..."

She looked so hesitant to continue and so once again the Queen prodded her.

"And...?"

"... And it said Meryl would be the Princess of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear."

_What?_

"What?"

Both husband and wife gave the same disbelieving reactions.

"Meryl was supposed to be the substitute to the stillborn Princess Natalia."

_Substitute?_

_Stillborn?_

_What madness—_

Ingobert felt chills down his back and Ameldha's face instantly turned white as paper. No one dared to move. They barely even dared to breathe. The ominous silence was only broken after a soft whine from the sleeping Princess. The Queen made a beeline to her daughter and gently took her back in her arms.

"... She is alive."

There were small, almost unheard whimpers came from the Queen of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear as she gazed down to her three-days old baby.

"My baby is alive. She is warm. She is breathing. She is alive. Natalia is alive. So stop talking as if she is dead. _She is alive!_"

With every word the Queen's voice grew louder until it was almost hysterical. Tears filled her eyes and Ingobert did the only thing he could think of, he hugged his wife.

"Calm yourself, Ameldha. She is alive, just like you said."

When he thought Ameldha was calm enough, he drew his hands away and turned back to the nanny, who was looking down to the floor as if it was the most interesting sight in the whole Auldrant.

"So, let me get this straight. According to the score, Natalia is suppose to be a stillborn?"

A nod.

"She is suppose to be dead?"

Another nod.

The King didn't know what to think. Somehow he felt numb and detached, even his wife's sobs sounded so far away.

This... certainly explained those Scorers' reactions.

_A life outside of the Score. _

What a scary thought to know the Score wasn't as absolute as they believed. It went against everything that had been taught to them.

He glanced at Ameldha, who was still shaking ever so lightly, only to noticed the bundle in her arms was starting to squirm. A sign that their daughter was waking up. Tiny eyelids parted to reveal twin bright emerald colored orbs. Natalia let out a soft, happy coo when she caught the sight of his own green eyes. And Ingobert suddenly felt all his cold disappear to be replaced with warmth.

_This little sun was supposed to be taken away from me._

_She was supposed to be dead._

_The Score said so._

_The Score was absolute._

_Dead._

_The Score was absolute._

_Dead._

**_Absolute._**

**_Dead!_**

**_DEAD!_**

Something snapped within Ingobert and rage bubbled in his chest. For the first time in thirty years of his life, he **loathed** the Score.

_No funny stones were going to dictate whether _MY_ daughter was alive or not._

Nevertheless he knew when he faced an impossible battle, just like he was aware he wouldn't be able to completely shield Natalia's Score from everyone. At certain point, every Royal Family's Scores were read to the public as a sign of good will to their people. If they found out his daughter wasn't supposed to be alive...

Riots and countless assassinations would surely follow.

_That was not acceptable._

Not to mention people might demand the substitute to replace her—

_Wait a minute._

_Substitute._

_Replacement._

An idea started to form in his brain. It was a lunatic idea for sure, and there were high chances it wouldn't even work.

_But even so..._

After a few long minutes of silence that felt like years, Ingobert's resolute gaze focused on Helena, who was still looking down at the floor.

"Helena."

Meek brown eyes met determined green ones.

"Tomorrow, call your daughter's family. Make sure they bring their daughter as well."

At the distressed sounds Ameldha made, Ingobert placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No need to worry Ameldha, it will be fine. I will protect her."

_I would protect our daughter._

**_Even if I had to cheat the fate itself._**

* * *

**AN:** Now, before anyone questions my characterizations (or probably the lack of it)...

There is a different between sacrificing your nephew/niece and sacrificing your own child. Because in my personal opinion, no parent in their right mind is willing to sacrifice their own flesh and blood. So while Ingobert could swallow the fact he might send his nephew to his death later on, accepting his own daughter's death is another business. Call it hypocrisy if you will, but you hardly can expect one to be rational facing their loved one's death. Not that Ingobert doesn't love Luke, it's just he loves his daughter more. Not to mention that Natalia's death doesn't even bring the-so-called prosperity, her death would be like snuffing out a candle and utterly meaningless.

As for Crimson (aka Duke Fabre), I believe he never want to sacrifice his son. Who does anyway? But that didn't change the fact he had duties to uphold. Duty to his King, duty to his country, and then comes the part that in exchange of his son's life there will be prosperity for the rest of Kimlasca. Hate it as he wants, he is also pressured to obey the Score. That's why in this story Crimson is most likely to be weaker compared to Ingobert, at least mentally. Also I imagined Crimson almost like an older version of Asch, totally a tsundere. As the people said: Like father, like son. Go figure lol.

Many thanks to **IHaveNoIdea8 **for beta-ing this chapter.


	4. CH 03: When a King Bows Down

Sylvia couldn't help but think her day was shaping up to be a weird one.

Yesterday her mother came for what she thought a surprise visit, but instead turned out to be delivering an invitation.

_A private invitation from the Royal Family._

To make it even weirder, she was told to bring her husband, Badaq, and their newborn daughter, Meryl.

_What would His Majesty need from them?_

But scared as she might be, there was no way she could ignore the invitation. Not only it was rude; she didn't want to know what the King would do if she chose not to go.

Her heart raced a bit faster as they neared the castle's entrance, but suddenly her mother turned left toward the back entrance that was usually only used by servants.

"Mother?"

_Weren't we invited?_

_So why we were they using the back entrance?_

"Shush. Secrecy is important. And make sure you cover Meryl well."

Before she could say anything else, her mother spoke again.

"It's The Majesties' order."

She glanced at her tall husband behind her, and sure as she expected there was a frown etched on his face. Sylvia smiled encouragingly and shook her head when Badaq decided to stop walking.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean anything bad. Just humor her this time."

When he finally let out a sigh, Sylvia knew she already won this round.

Ever since four days ago, Badaq would never let her out of his sight. He became overprotective, almost to the point of overbearing. It was sweet of him, but at the same time it was also weird. When she tried to ask why, he would only shrug and said he had a bad hunch.

Snapped out of her thoughts, she realized her mother were leading the into a somewhat unfamiliar hall. Eight years of serving the Queen rarely brought her to this part of the Baticul Castle, and that was because there was nothing in here. Granted she quit seven months ago when she found herself to be pregnant, but still...

"Mother—"

"We are close."

That was not what she meant, but she kept her mouth shut and rolled her eyes. Her mother was in one of her annoying moods again.

True to her words though, soon enough they finally stopped in front of an unassuming door. Sylvia's mother gave it a light knock and waited until a soft "come in" that could only belong to the Queen, before entering.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful nursery filled with toys and stuffed animals and pastel colors and the Royal Pairing who was standing before a baby crib.

"Welcome and thank you for coming. I apologize for all the secrecy, but it was really important..."

Sylvia would have curtsied if only she didn't hold Meryl, so she settled with a light bow. But apparently her action drew the Queen's eyes to the bundle in her arms.

"... May I see her?"

"U-uh, sure!"

She held Meryl a bit higher and showed her to the Queen.

"She is cute."

A motherly pride bloomed in her chest as she grinned in response. Apparently not even the Queen managed to resist Meryl's charm. The atmosphere was light and not exactly what she expected when she heard they were invited. But then...

"Not to be rude or anything, but I hardly think chit-chat is the reason you called for us."

"Badaq! I-I apologize for my husband—"

"Do not fret, it's all fine. And he is right."

It was the King.

"Please sit. We have a lot to talk about."

"I would like to stand instead, Your Majesty."

_Oh Badaq, you great oaf. Would you stop challenging the ruler of Kimlasca already?!_

"This will take a while, you might want to sit."

With the men locked themselves in a heated battle of the eyes, Sylvia wondered if she ought to kick her husband in the shin. Thankfully he decided to use his common sense and did as the King told him to do.

Though as she took the seat beside her husband, Sylvia couldn't help but wonder what this was all about. It seemed she was transparent enough because then the Queen said, "I'm sure you are wondering why we called you here..."

"But first, I have to ask what do you know about your daughter's Score?" asked the King.

"... Mother only said she would lead a good life with bright future ahead... She wouldn't tell me the details though."

She looked at her mother only to find her looked so tired and guilty, "... Mother?"

"Indeed Meryl is suppose to lead a good life... as a substitute for the stillborn Princess of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear..."

Sylvia felt like someone just dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on her head.

_The invitation._

_The secrecy._

_The nursery._

_Meryl..._

"You are going to take my baby away..." was the only thing Sylvia managed to say. And it was the King who answered, "No, I'm going to ask you to hand over the baby instead."

She didn't know when Badaq suddenly stood up and drew one of his hidden blades. Personally she didn't really care at this point.

_They were going to take my baby._

**_They were going to take my baby._**

_I wouldn't let it happen!_

**_I wouldn't let it happen!_**

"Badaq, what are you doing?!"

"No, Helena. I should be the one who is asking you. What are you doing? Leading your daughter to lose her own child?!"

"It's for the Score! But first you need to listen—"

"_Screw the Score!_ I'm not letting anyone touch my wife AND daughter!"

"Please sir! Let us explain first!"

"I don't think I need to hear any explanation, Queen! You want to take our daughter from me and my wife to replace your de—"

"**SHE IS ALIVE!**"

The Queen's shout echoed inside the nursery, drowning all the other sounds, even the clanging sound of Badaq's dropped blade.

"... What?"

Sylvia wasn't sure whether it was her or Badaq who asked the question, but that hardly mattered. The Queen repeated her words, this time in a much gentler than the first time, "She is alive..."

It was the King who went to the crib and took a small bundle of clothes into his arms. Covered inside those clothes were a_ living, breathing_ baby with soft vermilion hair. The said baby gave a small yawn before resuming her sleep as if it was never disturbed in the first place.

"Do you understand what this means?" the King asked.

"... A life outside of the Score..." Badaq answered.

_Impossible._

_A miracle._

"And you can imagine if the public found out..."

"Assassinations."

"Exactly. In fact, two of five Scorers I called already attempted to."

Sylvia couldn't stop her gasp of surprise, nor did she missed the pained look on the Queen's face.

_To kill an innocent infant just for the Score..._

_Exactly how much crueler could this world be?_

"You said 'screw the Score'. Then I'm sure as a father, you can relate to what I feel now," was what the King said as he stared boldly to Badaq's taller form, "No stone is going to touch MY daughter's life."

And no one could reply to that statement.

"You have done enough, Helena. Leave us."

It seemed to be what mother had been waiting for, because as soon as she was dismissed she readily obeyed. With a bow and a "Yes, Your Majesty", mother rushed out of the room, leaving only the four of us (and the two infants) alone.

The Queen took the sleeping Princess from her husband's arms into her own, "In every few years, the Royal Family's Score will be shared publicly as a sign of good wills. If they find out that Natalia isn't suppose to be alive..."

Sylvia's heart went out to the Queen. She couldn't even imagine what she would do if she was faced with the same problem.

"That's why we ask you to give your daughter to us..."

Yet she could feel both her and her husband's tempers started to raise again. Sorry or not, pity or not, _Royals or not_, what they asked was out of line; but before either of them could say no...

"... And in exchange... we will give our daughter to you."

They both stared in disbelief at the two people before them, "Is this a _joke_ to you?"

The King looked mightily insulted at the remark. His face red with rage and Sylvia was reminded that she was talking to the King of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, no matter how absurd the topic was.

"I assure you it's not a _joke_, we are deadly serious."

"We just want our daughter to live. That's all. And if means that we won't be the ones who raise her... then so be it..."

Must be a bitter truth to swallow, the Queen looked so resigned it was painful, "Normal life would be safer for her, because you can hide her in crowds. You don't have to read your Score every year..."

"Still..." Sylvia wasn't ready to give up her daughter anytime soon.

"Your daughter, Meryl, exists in the score as Natalia. She would be safe with us. I promise you, I will raise her as my own. I will love her as my own. She will be a Princess and daughter you can proud of. Just... j-just _please_ help me save my baby..."

The Queen of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, reduced into a begging mess in her desperation to save her daughter's life.

Sylvia felt like she might fainted anytime soon. This was too surreal for her to deal.

Beside her was Badaq, who kept a stoic face through it all, but she knew he was just as affected as she was. He was a softie after all.

_What should I do..._

_What could I do..._

_Meryl who was to be Princess Natalia..._

_The real Natalia who was supposed to be dead..._

_Meryl could have everything she wanted here, still..._

_Yet still—_

... What would happen to the real Natalia if she refused her now? Did that mean she was just as bad as those Scorers who tried to kill her? Condemning an innocent soul to her death?

That little girl probably had the whole world waiting for her. A world full of freedom. She could have a future as bright as Meryl's. Could she really deny her a chance to live?

Sylvia's eyes trailed to the Queen who was still crying silently on her husband's shoulder. They both tried to cover the little Princess as if it would be enough to shelter her from the world.

_If I were in their shoes..._

"... Would you promise me, to love Meryl wholly and not just as a substitute?"

For the first time since they had been talking, a hopeful light flickered in the Queen's eyes as she nodded.

"Sylvia, are you sure—"

"Tell me Badaq, if we were in their positions... wouldn't you do the same for Meryl?"

"Sylvia..."

"... I... don't want to lose Meryl. But if I turn away from that little girl now..." she forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat, "She has her life waiting for her, Score or not. She deserves to live... don't you agree?"

She always wholeheartedly believed that no child deserve to die.

Meryl would be in good hands.

They were the only ones who could help that little girl...

Sylvia looked up to her husband who was watching her with a mixture of pride and sadness and acceptance. There she decided, this was it.

"We agree to help."

In that very moment, for the first time in history of Auldrant, a King of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear was **_willingly_** bowing his head down to someone else.

* * *

**AN:** Dear Lord. This chapter is getting too long (in my standard), I have to cut it into two parts.

If you wondered why neither Meryl nor Natalia wake up and start crying despite all the noises, let's just said they both are heavy sleepers, 'kay? Deal? Deal.

Also, I kind of having fun with Sylvia's personality.

Many thanks to **IHaveNoIdea8 **for beta-ing this chapter.


	5. CH 04: The Light of Change

Badaq Oakland, hard-seasoned mercenary, stood awkwardly holding his newly acquired daughter. The said new daughter was staring at him as if he was the most interesting sight in the nursery.

... He decided it was probably because of his height.

The Queen caught him off guard when she suddenly handed the baby into his arms. He wasn't sure why, but the baby began to stir at the moment she settled in his arms. And now emerald eyes just wouldn't stop looking and giggling at him.

He gave her a wry smile and she burst out in another fit of light giggles.

_Well, wasn't she such a charmer?_

Breaking their eye contact, Badaq looked at his wife who was gently handing their daughter, Meryl, to the Queen. It pained both of them to give Meryl away, and honestly there was a part of him which was still unable to accept what just happened.

_They were losing a daughter only to get another one, **how absurd was that?**_

While he didn't know exactly what to think of the situation, he knew Sylvia was right for one thing though. Mercenary or not, he couldn't let a mere infant be killed just because a damn Score said so, that was just plain wrong.

He wasn't really a big fan of the Score anyway.

The Royal Couple looked a bit lighter and relaxed compared to when he first saw them, their daughter's fate must be weighing heavily in their minds. Not that he could blame them.

He stopped analyzing them when the King decided to speak once again.

"I will arrange the preparation for your departure as soon as possible. Transportation and rations will be covered as well as any baby supplies that will be needed. So all you have to do is to ready yourself."

"... Departure? We are _leaving_?"

At Sylvia's horrified look, the King only gave an apologetic smile, "Please don't think too bad of it. While it might be cruel of me, it was also necessary. There is a reason behind this."

"A rumor had started to spread around the castle. It said something was wrong with Natalia's Score. So a few days from now we will have to call another Scorer to read Meryl's Score. Then the public announcement of... Meryl's—Natalia's—birth..."

"We have to establish Meryl as Princess Natalia first; but I promise when all the situations are already stable, we will contact you. So it won't be permanent... just, just for a few years..." added the Queen sadly as she gazed at the bundle in his arms, "Moreover, it probably would be safer for her to be outside of Kimlasca for now..."

It finally dawned on Badaq that while all these reasons made sense, but it didn't mean this separation would only be hard for him and Sylvia. The Royal Family took it just as hard since they wouldn't be able to meet their daughter either.

So he resigned himself to the King's plan and asked the only question he could come up with, "Where to?"

"Daath," was the answer the King offered.

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow skeptically at the said choice, "Are you sure it would be safe?"

"A good friend of mine surely will be able to protect and help you in settling down in Daath. I have no doubt he would understand once I explained the situation. He is someone I could trust with anything."

Sylvia was still looking a bit heartbroken, so the Queen tried to cheer her up, "I could always come to Daath under the guise of pilgrimage and bring Meryl with me. You can see her then."

It apparently worked since his wife's mouth twitched up a bit, "I would love that..."

"The preparation should be done in two days, maximum. You will know when the time comes."

He gave a nod to show that he understood. When he felt the intense stare from the King, Badaq returned the same gaze just as steadfastly.

"Badaq Oakland and Sylvia Oakland. I, Ingobert VI, am indebted to you. Not as a King, but as a parent."

"Your Majesty..."

"What you are doing now, means the world for me. For us. So if you ever find yourself in need of help or a favor, you can always count on a friend in Kimlasca."

And he was serious, Badaq knew. It was a promise between men.

When it was time to leave, suddenly Sylvia asked a question to the Royal Family, "Aren't you going to give her another name?"

"Pardon?"

"It's just... if Meryl is going to be Princess Natalia, then it would only right if Natalia is also given another name. A name that would only belong to her? It's not like me and Badaq could call her as Natalia when we go outside..."

"... You are letting me name her?" was the Queen's small reply.

"Your Majesty, you are her mother. You carried her for nine months; you endured the pain from hell to bring her into this world. Naming her is within your rights."

Badaq was sure the smile that blossomed on the Queen's face was her first smile in days.

"... Then her name shall be Lushiris..."

"Lushiris... in Ancient Ispanian it means '_the light of change_', right? It's a wonderful name..."

_Indeed. It was a strong, fitting name._

_This little one was probably going to cause a revolution later on._

Little did Badaq know, he was totally right.

In a few years, the little girl in his arms was going to _change the world_.

* * *

**AN:** Title drop! And this chapter marks the end of prologue arc.

By now people should be able what kind of twist I mentioned in first chapter, but in case you don't... the answer should be found in the next chapter anyway.

Many thanks to **IHaveNoIdea8 **for beta-ing this chapter.


	6. CH 05: In Between Past and Present

**ND2006 Ifrit Redecan**

_I'm sorry..._

**_Sinner!_**

_I'm sorry..._

**_Murderer!_**

_I'm sorry._

**_Why won't you die already?!_**

_I'm sorry._

**_You don't deserve to live!_**

_I'M SORRY!_

A pair of emerald eyes, which belonged to a young girl with vermilion hair, suddenly snapped open, accompanied with a half-muted scream.

_A dream._

_Just a dream..._

The girl, who was still shaken by her newest nightmare, could only sit on her bed and clutch her blanket while trying to keep herself from crying. When the door of her room suddenly creaked open and revealed a familiar silhouette of her enemy, she whimpered in fright.

Futilely, she tried to draw and wrap the blanket tighter around her as if it would be enough to hide herself, but then a pair of strong arms wasted no time in scooping her up. She whined in distress and tried to get away until a soft baritone voice reached her ears.

"It's alright, Lushiris, father is here. I got you now. You are safe."

_Lushiris._

Right... that was her name.

She wasn't _Replica Luke_ anymore.

And this man was not her enemy, he was _Badaq Oakland_.

_Her father._

A few tears escaped her eyes as she fisted her father's shirt.

"Daddy..."

Her father gently rocked Lushiris up and down as if to calm her as he carried her to her parents' room.

"It's okay, little sun, no one is going to hurt you."

She could only nod at the firm promise, the father placed her down gently beside her mother on the queen size bed. Lushiris's teary green eyes met her mother's concerned blue ones before she felt herself being drawn into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, mommy... daddy..."

"Oh, Lushiris, sweetie, you never have to be sorry. You are our daughter, so whenever you need comfort we have plenty to give."

Lushiris sniffed and snuggled closer into her mother's arms, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

_I don't want to be alone..._

"Thought you would never ask. Of course sweetie, sleep in mommy's arms tonight. We can put daddy on guard duty so he can smack away all the bad dreams!"

The thought of father wrestling with her bad dreams was so absurdly hilarious she couldn't help but giggled in spite of the puffiness of her eyes.

Both parents shared a victory smile to each other for being able to cheer their daughter up.

"I see what you think of my skill now. Sylvia, I am hurt."

"Oh hush, surely your muscles are tougher than that."

Lushiris tried to curb down her snort, yet failed spectacularly, causing father to give her a light noogie that made her squeak.

"Enough fun on my misery. Now sleep, little sun, else you wouldn't have the energy to do your laps around Daath tomorrow."

"I don't run any laps around Daath, daddy!"

"Could have fooled me, my source of information said they keep seeing you running everywhere and anywhere..."

"... They lied..." she pouted.

"Aaand stop."

It was mother who put an end to their silly banters, "I'm not sure about you two, but I'm sleepy and I want my personal heater back in my arms."

Lushiris just grinned and settled down between her mother and father.

"Night, little sun."

"Night, sweetie, may you get sweeter dreams this time."

"Un... night, daddy, mommy..."

She closed her eyes and drifted into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

When she finally woke up, morning sun already shined through the window. Instinct kicked in and she made the bed as mother always taught her to, before she went on her way for the usual morning routine.

Got some clean clothes. Went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Showered. Placed the laundry in the basket. Then at last, it was time for breakfast.

As soon as Lushiris entered the kitchen, she was greeted with a cheerful voice, "Good morning, Lu-sweetie."

"Morning, mommy. Where is daddy?"

"Work. Should be back before dinner though. Also, today's breakfast is chicken porridge..."

Mother watched in amusement as Lushiris's face brightened and said, "... With carrots."

Her expression morphed into a pure unadulterated horror.

"Mooooommy!"

"No picking your meal, little lady, or you'll have to face the consequence."

Lushiris pouted and picked up her spoon, but her mother knew she would obey.

Halfway through her meal, she looked up to see mother washing the dishes while humming happily and she felt her heart warmed at the sight.

She was so, _so blessed_.

Both in this life and her previous one.

In her previous life, she had loving parents who still accepted her—him—as their own despite the fact she—he—was a mere replica.

Now she had two pairs of loving parents who were not only willing to love her, but also to go against the Score for her.

These were the people she was going to fight for.

For them and for _him_, she promised herself she would create a happier future.

She wasn't going to let the tragedy that befell them before, happen again.

_Not this time._

_Not as long as I live._

**[Such a grim determination, fragment of my soul...]**

_'Lorelei...'_

**[The time is still young and plenty... Surely you can afford to spend some for a childhood that you were denied before... Luke.]**

_'Stop Lorelei. That's not my name anymore... No, that was never my name in the first place...'_

**[... Indeed I suppose '_the light of change'_ does fit you better. Your other mother was an excellent name giver.]**

_'Yes, she was...and by the way, Lorelei, is there something you need to tell me?'_

**[Can't I contacted you just for the sake of conversation, Lushiris?]**

_'... You must be so bored in the Planet Core.'_

**[... Humans have changed so much in two thousand years and not in a good way. In the past five hundred years, they have grown so predictable and forgot what it is like to struggle and shape their own life... The thing I once admired in humanity is gone.]**

_'... Lorelei...'_

**[This was not what I imagined when I made that pact with Yulia... I was hoping they would take charge of their future back when the peace was reestablished, so then the final Score could be averted.]**

It must be so awful to see the end of the world for two thousands years. She barely knew it for a year and she was already desperate. No wonder Lorelei always sounded so pained whenever they talked about the Score.

_'And it will be averted, Lorelei. You said it yourself that us, humans, have changed before. We could always change again now.'_

Lushiris blinked when she felt a wave of fondness and affection mixed with slight amusement coursing through her fonslots.

**[... Do you aware that you are the only anomaly I have encountered in these past five hundreds years?]**

_'Gee, thanks.'_

**[Don't take it negatively, little one. You wouldn't imagine how delightful it was for me to be wrong. To be surprised once again... that's why I keep watching over you.]**

Lushiris would have smiled if her mother didn't catch her spaced out over her bowl of porridge.

"Is there something wrong, sweetie?"

"Huh?! Oh no, everything is fine, mommy."

She grinned reassuringly and returned to eat her breakfast with gusto, but not before giving Lorelei a word.

_'Stalker.'_

Was it just her imagination or did the seventh fonon sentience just laugh?

**[Two thousand years of boredom and loneliness can do wonders to anyone, fonon sentience included.]**

_'... Creepy old stalker.'_

Another amused chuckle.

Lushiris was sure if Lorelei had a face, he would be grinning by now.

* * *

**AN:** Yes, Lushiris is Luke. Again yes, apparently Badaq came up with the same pet name as Ingobert, they both refer to Lushiris as "little sun". Probably because of the hair color, lol.

Lorelei is going to play a bigger role in this story for sure.

And apparently according to the history of Auldrant, there was once a war about the Score's validity. The war didn't last more than five years though and ended in ND1503.

Also I just want to say I have a beta now, many thanks to **IHaveNoIdea8**. The previous chapter also have been edited by her, so there should be less grammar mistakes that might accidentally hurt your eyes.


	7. CH 06: Treacherous Fon Master

Fon Master Evenos, Head of the Order of Lorelei, was a hard man to surprise.

His position entitled him to all the secrets in the world and after leading the Order for more than twenty years, Evenos could say he was prepared for anything.

Be it war.

Destruction.

_Or even the end of Auldrant itself._

It despaired him to know the fate of this world, but he was bound by his own Oath of Secrecy, the Daathic Oath that every Fon Master had to take before they were given the position. Not to mention no one would believe him even if he told them. There was nothing he could do to change it.

_The Score was absolute._

They were all walking in a hopeless world and Evenos couldn't see any way out of it.

Until...

Until a letter from his friend utterly destroyed everything he believed in.

_**"My daughter is alive. I need your help."**_

Those two sentences suddenly turned his world upside down.

Evenos had to reread the letter a few times to make sure there was no misinterpretation on his part.

But the letter didn't change.

Ingobert's daughter was alive.

_Against her own Score, she was alive._

Evenos was filled with half-fear, half-wonder, and something else bloomed inside him.

_Hope._

_Miracles did exist._

For the first time Evenos dared himself to hope that maybe, just maybe...

_There was another future for this world._

_The Score wasn't as absolute as he was made to believe._

The Fon Master laughed giddily, feeling lighter for the first time in years, and picked up his pen.

* * *

Yet his optimism came to an end three years later. ND2002 proved to be a hard year for Evenos.

The destruction of the Hod Archipelago made him wonder...

_Where did they go wrong?_

_When did they go wrong?_

Humanity nowadays barely knew what compassion was.

It was as if we all were mindless lambs and the Score was their herder.

_When the Score said "jump", they jumped._

_When the Score said "kill them", they asked for the target._

_When the Score said "destroy that place", they did so **without** so much as a question._

Malkuth blamed Kimlasca for Hod, but Evenos knew the truth.

To cover their own faults and for Score fulfillment, they were willing to use a mere twelve year old boy to destroy his own home.

They were willing to kill countless innocents despite Evenos's warnings. He hinted to the Emperor of Malkuth about Hod's Score in hope the Emperor would understand and evacuate his people.

_He was so naïve._

_He forgot how deep the Score was ingrained in them._

Instead of saving his people, the Emperor used his warnings to justify genocide.

It took everything from the Fon Master to reign his rage, and for once in his life he felt betrayed.

But if this was the way they were going to play, then two could play the same game.

_He wouldn't let them have their way!_

He forced Malkuth to sign a treaty with Kimlasca. It was just a matter of altering a little bit of truth and he managed to corner the Emperor into agreement. With this, Malkuth wouldn't able to use Hod to declare any war.

After all, they weren't the only one who could use the Score as the reason for everything.

* * *

Four years passed and life went on.

Evenos couldn't help but feel he was back to square one. The sense of bleakness began to creep back and the Fon Master was ready to admit that one man couldn't wage a war against the Score then be expected to win...

But then it was in _ND2006 Ifrit Redecan, Gnomeday 50th_, the day Evenos would never forget for the rest of his life.

The day he met Ingobert's daughter for the first time in the past five years.

He was having one of his rare day off when he found her alone in the Cathedral's library. That vermilion hair, an unmistakable sign of the Kimlascan Royal Family, drew his eyes and he felt his legs moved on their own accord.

The little girl looked up from her book and promptly jumped out of her seat while stammering, "F-fon Master, I'm sorry I didn't—"

"Peace, child, you have done nothing wrong," he tried to assure her and then glanced at the empty seat beside her, "Would you mind if I sit there?"

"... No, of course not."

Gratefully he took the seat and beckoned her to do the same beside him, "Relax, little lady, I promise you I won't bite."

She quietly sat down and they spent a few minutes in silence, not knowing what to talk about. To be honest, he didn't even know what he was doing or what he was expecting.

He had no particular reason to approach Ingobert's daughter aside from his curiosity.

This was the existence that defied the Score.

The small miracle that gave him a bit of hope years ago.

_But was it enough to change this stagnant world?_

"Were you aware you had the colorings of Kimlascan Royalty?"

There was a pause before the girl nodded cautiously.

"Could you tell me your name, child?"

"... It's Lushiris, Your Holiness."

_Lushiris, eh?_

_Interesting choice..._

"The King gave you a wonderful name."

He didn't know what pushed him to say that. The words suddenly blurted out of his mouth, but he didn't take it back.

Then the Fon Master noticed the girl's whole demeanor changed. Gone was the innocent look on her face, replaced by a blank expression as she stared up at his eyes. Those green eyes felt like they were piercing his very soul, searching for some answers that only she knew. Those were not the eyes of a seven year old; they were the eyes of someone who already saw the world more than they ought to.

Evenos unknowingly held his breath as he waited for her answer.

After a minute or two, the girl's eyes finally softened, "Actually the credit belongs to the Queen."

_Ah, so she was aware of her situation._

"So you know about your heritage."

"Yes."

"What about your Score?"

"That too."

"... Then tell me, little one... does it scare you? Not having a future I mean?"

He blinked when the girl gave him a somewhat wry smile, "Not having one doesn't mean I can't create one, Fon Master."

It actually made him pause for a second, because he didn't expect her to reply so easily like that.

"Hoo, so you plan to create your future? Sounds rather ambitious don't you think?"

"... More ambitious than _freeing the world from the Score_?"

Something inside Evenos froze at that very moment as he stared owlishly at the young girl beside him. He tried to remind himself that she was just a mere seven year old who loved to talk big and make impossible promises. She didn't know what she was saying—

_Or did she?_

"... That was a _dangerous_ statement, little lady. Not one you could say easily if you care about your safety."

Funnily enough she beamed happily to him while showing her left pinky, "Then let's make it our secret! You are the first person to know my plans. Pinky promise!"

He couldn't hide the twitches of his lips tugged upward in amusement as he wound his own pinky finger with hers.

"Why did you tell me though? I am the Fon Master, by all means I should be the last person to know..."

"But Fon Master has the desperate eyes of someone who knows about the final Score... Your eyes told me it was okay for you to know."

"Y-you... know..."

_About the last score._

He couldn't even finish his sentence since the words stuck in his throat. Yet the girl appeared to understand what he was trying to say because she nodded in response.

"... _How?_"

Not even the Oracle's highest officers were aware of this Score. But this time she refused to answer and preferred to merely smile at him instead.

There was a pause between them before he finally gave her a hard stare and asked the most important question in his entire life, "Can you... really free this world?"

A glint of steel determination flashed in emerald orbs, "It's not about can or cannot. I will erase the Score. _I have to._"

"For your future?"

"For my precious people. I will give them a happier future."

Evenos felt mirth bubble in his chest and he roared in laughter so hard that tears leaked down his eyes. It took him a while before he managed to calm himself, but the grin didn't leave his face even as he patted Lushiris's head.

"Ameldha truly named you well."

'_The light of change_' indeed.

It was then he realized it was never his war to fight. The only one who could fight the Score and win, would be _this girl and this girl only_.

"Thank you for being born, Lushiris..."

_Thank you for giving us a chance..._

"If you ever find yourself in need of anything, you could always come to me."

That day, he made a promise to himself to preserve this little light of hope.

No matter what the price would be.

* * *

**AN:** And I added my own theory about Fon Master position.

Let's say that Daathic Artes have many variations of effects and uses, some of them even border on mind controlling. If a Curse Slot, which is one of Daath Forbidden Artes, could amplify one's hatred; it's not so far-fetched if a Daathic Oath, the one which every Fon Master has to take in their coronation, could prevent them from saying anything related to the Closed Score.

Evenos and Original Ion was bound to this oath, but Replica Ion was not. It was because most people thought he was "Ion", therefore he already took the oath and there was no need for him to take it for the second time. Hence Replica Ion was able to speak freely about the Closed Score.

Also the "treacherous" part in the title comes from the fact Evenos is willingly going against the Score, which is the highest treason in the Order.

Anyway, this chapter was such a pain. Honestly I'm still not exactly sure with it, but out of three versions I made this was the only one I deemed as passable. orz

Next chapter should be better. Hopefully.

Many thanks to **IHaveNoIdea8** for beta-ing this chapter.

Anyway, as the closure for this long author note, I want to do a bit of shameless self-advertising. I have a new _TOA x TOV crossover_ story, **Flame Of The Night Sky.** Give it a chance will you?


	8. CH 07: Prelude to a Dream

It was that dream again.

Luke fon Fabre, six year old heir of the House of Fabre, couldn't help but wonder why he kept having the same dream over and over again for the past year.

The first time he had this dream, he couldn't remember anything aside from the color of white. Everything he saw was colored in white. And then he would wake up screaming his throat out.

His parents chalked it up as a weird nightmare at first, but soon grew alarmed as he kept getting the same dream again and again. His mother began to worry and his father's frown was getting deeper every morning.

So Luke did the only thing he could do. He endured said dream and trained himself not to scream whenever he woke up.

But then, two months later, the dream changed. It was still the same whiteness, but now he could see the details that weren't there before.

He apparently was in a closed room (or space, as he liked to call it sometimes, considering it was so vast and empty) made from pure white marble. The floor on which he stood was home to a weird, yet somehow familiar circle glyph. He had no idea what the glyph was for, but he had a hunch it served as a trigger.

In front of him was a pair of huge angel statues made from the same white marble, giving the place an ominous feel. This was probably a good setting for an epic showdown, a last battle between enemies, or even a last heroic stand from those heroic storybooks his father once gave him.

All in all, it was quite an impressive view, yet Luke couldn't shrug a nagging feeling that something was missing. There should be another presence beside him.

There should be _someone_ beside him.

And that someone was _important_ to him.

He glanced around to see whether he could find a glimpse of someone, anyone, but all that greeted him was the same empty white. Then he would wake up feeling horribly _lost and alone._

_That person wasn't there with him._

_That person wasn't _here_ with him._

Cold gripped his heart, and for the first time Luke fon Fabre felt fear.

Days passed and turned into months, still the same dream kept on repeating every night. No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't anything in that room. It wasn't rare for him to wake up feeling lost, sad, and angry at the same time.

Four months was how long it took before finally the dream changed again. He was still in the same room with the same view, but this time there was a ball of light.

A single _vermilion_ ball of light, floating gently around him as if it was dancing.

The void he had been feeling for the past four months was gone, and Luke realized this was what he had been looking for. This gentle vermilion light was the presence he had been yearning for.

He tried to reach out for that light, but the moment he touched the vermilion glow, it flickered weakly before disappearing completely.

And the cold returned with a vengeance.

_No._

_No._

_Don't go._

_Don't go._

_Don't disappear!_

**_Don't leave me alone!_**

That morning Luke woke up with tears and indescribable grief in his eyes. He refused to come out from his room despite everyone's worry. Instead he spent the day trying to sleep, yearning to see that vermilion color again.

It took him three times before he finally realized that as long as he didn't touch the light, it would keep floating around him. So he decided against touching it, no matter how much he wanted to.

_So close, yet so far._

_It was as if the light shied away from his touch._

_It was as if the vermilion light feared him._

Something inside him clenched painfully at that thought and he could feel a pang of regret.

_I'm sorry._

_I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry._

_I promise I won't hurt you anymore, so please..._

Stay with me.

* * *

Suzanne fon Fabre was worried.

Her son had changed.

And it seemed not for the best either.

Outsiders might not have noticed the changes as her son had the habit to appear grim and serious most of the time like his father, despite he was still only six. But Suzanne knew her son and she noticed Luke had grown angrier and sadder at the same time. She had no idea of what happened, but she could guess when it started.

It all began last year, when Luke started having nightmares.

At first she thought it was just a normal nightmare. That it was just a onetime occurrence. Yet days turned into weeks and Luke's sleep was still haunted every night.

The Duchess of Fabre was afraid something might be wrong with her only child, so she called for doctors, psychologists and even Scorers to check on him. None of them managed to find anything meaningful.

Then suddenly, after three weeks of constant nightmares, Luke finally stopped waking up with a scream. She was so glad the nightmares were over and her son would return to normal.

But she was wrong. _She was oh so wrong._

Two months later, she began to notice another change of behavior in her son. He would often space out and look utterly lost. Sometimes Suzanne also found him looking around frantically as if he was searching for something, but then disappointment was always painted on his face in the end.

She tried to talk to Luke, but he kept insisting he was fine. She knew her son was rather introvert, but he never refused to talk with her until now. So she was forced to watch her son grow even more desperate and hurt.

There was _nothing_ more painful for a mother to see her child suffer while she was powerless to help.

And when she thought it couldn't get any weirder, her son slowly developed an obsession with a red color.

No, it's not red. It had to be a certain shade of red.

_Vermilion._

Why vermilion though, she wasn't sure.

All she knew was it started the day after the whole fiasco where Luke decided to lock himself up in his room for the entire day. She was nearly sick with worry when the next day her son finally came out and apologized for his behavior. The relief she felt was so overwhelming that she didn't think much of Luke's request to replace his green curtains with vermilion ones.

But when the sheets were also replaced, she began to suspect it was not a mere whim.

And then the carpets.

The wallpapers.

Until the whole room was drowned in vermilion and she knew for sure her son was _obsessed_ with the color.

In fact, the only thing that was not colored in this shade of red would be his clothes, which were all black.

It came to the point where Suzanne believed he probably would marry the first vermilion haired girl he saw.

Pushing the humorous thought aside, the Duchess couldn't help but be swarmed with worries once again. It had been a year, yet she saw no positive improvement in her son's moods. And Suzanne already tried everything she could think of, even bribing him with sword lessons that he seemed to be interested in, but they didn't work.

So when the Queen extended an invitation for her and Luke to go on a pilgrimage together, since her sister-in-law also planned to take Natalia as well, Suzanne readily accepted.

Maybe Yulia would give them her blessing and provide Suzanne with a hint of what to do. Or at least she hoped a change of environment would cheer her son up, after all this would be Luke's first outing and it ought to leave some impressions.

Suzanne shook her thoughts away and smiled as she turned to the windows to see her son watching the sunset from one of the benches in the garden. Then when she finally raised her own gaze to the warm hues of vermilion and gold blended in a beautiful gradation, a somewhat bittersweet nostalgic premonition washed over her being.

Wasn't it so silly of her? To be so sentimental and suspicious over a sunset... yet she still couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was bound to happen in Daath.

Nevertheless, somehow she positively believed it was for the best.

* * *

**AN:** I will say this before anyone starts asking certain question...

Asch was not sent back to the past. Neither was Suzanne. Though that doesn't mean Asch couldn't dream bits of his past life.

Many thanks to **IHaveNoIdea8** for beta-ing this chapter.


End file.
